Ashes to ASHS
by KSGDan
Summary: 'The Angel, The Demon, The God and The Myth...' Four students all at Beacon, but why? Explore with them the truth behind their power and watch them take control of their own destiny. Rated M for language and violence
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day, the sun was shining brightly and Jayson was still wearing his hood. He was in the middle of Vale, a few things left to do before he met his younger brother at the port to catch a ship to Beacon academy. One of those things left to do was rob a bank. Jay was an expert at stealing things, mainly because people would never know he was there. He made his way into the bank, silvery tendrils coiling around him and reaching out towards everyone else in there. Nobody looked at him; nobody even knew he was there. It was too easy. Jay made his way over to the vault, walking past a few security guards. He then took out his tools and started to work on the lock, Jay could afford to take his sweet time as he was in no danger of being noticed.

"Is nobody going to stop him?" A voice cried out from the door, the silver wisps didn't seem to affect him. This was a cause for concern as usually his semblance perfectly concealed him. Jay stood up and looked at the source of the voice; it was a fairly short man with messy brown hair. The man's suit definitely showed some wealth. The man concerned Jay; if someone could see him then there was something off about what they could do.

"Listen hear mate, I don't want any trouble here. Just walk out and forget you ever saw me." Jay said calmly with his Australian accent making him seem somewhat less threatening, he didn't want to start a fight. He'd lose control of his semblance in a highly stressful situation. The suited man didn't listen and started to walk towards Jay, people didn't notice him either. This made Jay even more suspicious of the suited figure; did they have a similar semblance to him?

"If you didn't want any trouble, why rob a bank?" The man had reasonable logic, but it was logic Jay didn't much care for. If anyone had the same gift that Jay had they'd do the same thing he did, nobody would pass up such power. The man continued to walk towards Jay, pulling out a large spear as he walked.

"Well, if you're pulling out a weapon we may as well be equal then. Not gonna let some overcompensating wanker show me up." Jay said with a cocky smirk, segmented metal gauntlets covering his arms as he walked to meet the man. Fire crackled from the metal, the perks of dust making the gauntlets very well known.

Jay charged and reeled his right arm back, hoping to then land a solid punch on this man. Then he was gone, the man in the suit moved quickly and that was a bad thing for Jay considering his very slow fighting style. Jay lunged again, two attempts at a hook foiled by someone moving quicker than him. Though the man with the spear never struck back, this just pissed Jay off more. More punches were thrown and more scorch marks were left on the floor and walls where the man used to stand.

"Stay! Still!" Jay yelled with a strong hit landing on what he thought was the man's chest, it turns out it wasn't the man's chest but rather his spear. Jay growled in annoyance, this was getting annoying. Then it got painful. The man decided to go on the offensive, striking Jay in the legs and body with the end of his spear. Pain coursed through Jay as the pointed blade hit him; he couldn't do anything against the speed of the suited man, this was a fight that Jay never had under control. The spear tore into his hoodie, ripping it to shreds. Jay wasn't going to take this anymore; he wasn't going to keep taking hits until he just gives in and dies.

A silver glow erupted from Jay's eyes; he used it as a trick, Jay's real eye colour was green but he made them silver to scare off other people and the Grimm. The spear man took a step back; this gave Jay a chance to strike back, an opportunity to end it now.

Jay launched a fist at the man; the fist was surrounded with the silver aura of his semblance. Every hit from Jay enveloped the other person in silver light, the glow getting more and more intense. Heavy hits left Jay tired, the punches slowed but the glow grew brighter. The man found an opening and struck Jay in the eye, a howl of pain coming from the mind mage. This was the final straw for Jay; he held his palms out and focussed on only the silver glow.

"You've made me mad now; you're going to pay for that." Jay's hands snapped shut, the spear wielder screaming in pain. All of Jay's power and frustration went in to his aura; Jay had never had to do this before. The silver light faded and the other man collapsed, but Jay had bigger problems than being noticed. Jay's right eye, he couldn't see out of it. The blood flowed down his face and he had to forgo his heist to seek some medical attention.

An hour later and Jay had a bandage around his eye; thankful for his old friend he no longer owed a favour. Jay's scroll rang, it was Nic.

"Hey little brother...wassup?" There was large recoil from Jay as his brother yelled at him down the scroll for nearly being late to the airship, there was still some time. Jay calmed his brother down as he walked towards the port, only for his brother to sprint up to him as he saw the bandage over his eye.

"Shitshitshit, Jay what happened to you? How did this happen? You were fine earlier...fucking hell you didn't did you..." Nic held some height over Jay, much to Nic's delight. This also made him much more intimidating to the older brother. "Nic, I had to...well I didn't have to but someone showed up. They could see me and I-I killed him. I thought killing people was behind me, guess it wasn't all over." The younger brother punched him lightly in the shoulder, he knew a lot of Jay's past. Though it wasn't to be discussed yet. No, his backstory would be revealed to whichever unlucky saps ended up on his team.

 **Authors Notes:  
Welcome to Ashes to ASHS, these first three chapters are just here to introduce everyone. Any and all questions should hopefully be answered down the line but don't be afraid to leave a review asking me a question.**


	2. Chapter 2

The day had come; it was the day that decided whether or not Val and Kurt would be allowed to continue their education in the military of Atlas. The two walked side by side along the dull white corridor, everything blended in so it seemed to stretch on for eternity.  
"Kurt, I don't want to hurt you. Headmaster Ironwood has said I have to fight with everything I have, that means no boots." The silver haired bat said to her friend who just smiled and chuckled lightly, his short cut red hair being the only thing to stand out in the dull walls of Atlas academy.  
"Valkoinen Hopea, you thought to go easy on me for a minute? How dare you. I thought we were friends. We fight with everything we have and we fight until one of us wins. This is your stop...good luck Val." He said, giving Val a short hug as she left through the first door to the arena.

Val took her place at one end of the colossal arena; the ceiling was open so she could use her wings fully to her advantage. After what felt like an eternity to the girl Kurt took his place at the other far end as the speakers crackled to life, it was Headmaster James Ironwood.  
"Valkoinen Hopea, Kurt Alucard. You two will fight until one of your aura's hit the red mark, however if a winner is not decided within ten minutes the fight will be called off and a winner will be decided by me and two other senior officers. You may begin."

Kurt breathed in; he knew how fast Val was. He designed the boots that kept her speed in check, without them Val would only get faster as she moved; he needed to end the fight before she managed to get any speed up. The fight began and the girl that once faced opposite him was gone, a silver blur surrounded by a crackle of lightning, she was faster than he last remembered. In the blink of an eye he felt a hard kick hit him in the stomach, he couldn't do anything about it and was sent hurtling across the arena walls.  
"Val you have improved, but so have I."  
Kurt vanished, a puff of smoke and he was gone. The winged girl couldn't hear him coming; she didn't need to see him. Kurt appeared again in a flash of black smoke with his sword drawn, but the sword never met its mark. Another kick intercepted the blow as the blade came striking down, the two were now stood face to face and their aura's were nearly equal.

Val giggled before she raced off in a flash of blue lightning, barely seconds later a blur of silver and blue surrounded Kurt before it surprisingly stopped with Val standing there just smiling. There was a flash of light and a boom of thunder as the ground around Kurt was struck with the immense force of lightning Val caused. Kurt retaliated from the blow with a flurry of slashes, vanishing and reappearing around Val before she could realise he was there. His yellow eye burning with passion and the determination to win, but Val wasn't down and out there. She stood still and endured, waiting for the exact moment to predict where he would be. Kurt vanished and appeared behind Val, ready to land a powerful strike on her back. There was a dull thud as his sword met the floor, Val had taken to the skies. All Kurt could see was the silhouette of the bat girl as she was diving towards him, only getting faster and faster as she descended. Before the impact Kurt raised his sword to soften the impact, but Val was ready and had rolled to plant her feet on the blade. The ground cracked around Kurt's feet, he was surely losing this fight.

"Cease! Your ten minutes are over! Neither of you are in the red so this will go to our decision!" The headmaster cried out. This wasn't pleasing to Val; she continued her onslaught without restraint, Kurt wasn't done either as he met each of her kicks with a block and a strike of his own.  
"Miss Hopea! Mr Alucard! The fight is over; cease at once or there will be repercussions!" Ironwood cried again, this time more irate.  
"I'M NOT STOPPING UNTIL I WIN!" Both seemed to cry out at once.

The fight continued, Kurt landed more solid blows on Val. It seemed like he was going to claw the losing fight back from the silver haired speed demon, but he couldn't keep up as she just got faster and faster. He was being pushed back, his sword was kicked out of his hand and a strong boot was planted into the centre of his chest to finally knock his aura into the red. Val had won

She immediately ran to pick up her best friend, pulling him into a tight hug. "I did it! We did it!" She was ecstatic, that was until the headmaster spoke up one more time. This time the irritation in his voice was clear.  
"Miss Hopea, you have endangered a student today. That is unforgivable; you shall be expelled from Atlas academy immediately. Collect your belongings from your dorm, a transport will be ready to take you back to Vacuo."

Val flared up in anger; she had won the fight so why was she getting expelled? She wasn't just going to let this happen. "Sir I won! I have every right to remain in Atlas academy!"  
Kurt grabbed her by the shoulder and shook his head; it was a losing battle that Val wasn't going to have a hope of winning. With that, the two left to once again walk down the lifeless corridors of Atlas academy.

They made it to Val's dorm and everything was cleared up in very little time, Val was still fuming and Kurt wasn't faring much better. That was until an idea struck Kurt, something that would keep Val happy and keep him by her side. "What if we go to Vale, join Beacon academy. We'd be trained to fight and you don't have to go home. I'll join you Val, I have no hopes here. Come on, we're friends so we stick together right?" There was a silence in the room; Val had her cases in hand. The cases dropped and she hugged Kurt tight with a tear in her eyes.  
"Yes, that's a great idea. When do we go though?"  
The red haired boy smiled. "Why not now?"

 **Authors Notes:  
This chapter was a blast to write, the fight scenes always are because I can get very visual about them.  
Next chapter we will be covering Jay's little brother Nic, so stay tuned for that one.**


	3. Chapter 3

Nic was in deep shit this time, he'd gone too far. It was just supposed to be a simple gig and now he was staring down the barrel of a rifle, this was going to be one of those days it seemed. The suited man stood up from the ground he'd been knocked down to, wiping the blood out of the corner of his mouth as he did. There was a slight chuckle from the tall kid; it was like he wasn't at all fazed by what had happened to him.

"Kid, wha's a pompous asshole like you doing 'ere, we don' welcome the rich kids down 'ere." The large Faunus growled at him, Nic could immediately see that they Faunus of Atlas didn't like the upper class all too much. The Faunus in question looked like he was probably a bear of some kind; Nic would have to keep that in mind.

"Look, I prefer snarcastic to pompous. I may be rich but gods forbid I'm a spoiled cunt like the other people in this godforsaken kingdom." Nic with his extremely thick Australian accent was being his usual self, snarky and sarcastic, 'snarcastic' as he preferred to call it. The bear didn't seem to take that very well; it seemed Nic still wasn't welcome even as the entertainment.

"We don' need a spoiled brat playin' the music 'ere. So run along to mummy and daddy before I knock your fuckin' teeth out. Understand?" The man said in a gruff voice. Nic just lay there and smiled deviously, now while he wasn't racist to all Faunus some did just deserve the shit he gave them. He tightened his left hand and felt the rings around his fingers link together to create one solid instrument, a little backup weapon for when Nic left his main weapon back at his home.

"Alright I'm going to teach you a lesson now you fucking mutt. That lesson is that you should probably shut the fuck up before someone knocks you into a coma you won't be waking up from." Nic started to stand up; the Faunus went to pull the trigger but paused at the flash of Nic's eyes.  
"You know people can't trust their own minds, especially when someone can take over such a weak mind like it was nothing." Nic had gotten up now and the glow from his eyes subsided, if he was going to have a fight in a bar he was going to have it on as equal footing as he could get it.

One of the bear Faunus' friend came at Nic with a pool cue, clearly unarmed with anything substantial. The musician sidestepped the swing and retaliated with a sharp punch to the side of the other Faunus' head, the fox Faunus falling to his knees. Next came the bear, his rifle had switched into a two handed club.  
"Oh good, something nice and slow. It seems to compliment you nicely." Nic said with another devious grin, he just needed to provoke someone slightly and they'd fall into whatever trap Nic had set up. The bear took a swing with the club; it caught Nic in his side, this Faunus was more agile than Nic gave him credit for. The bear took another swing; Nic was ready this time with a low duck, the Faunus lost his balance from the heavy swing which gave the musician an opening to get a few shots in. Nic brought his left fist around and collided with the bulky Faunus' knee, this brought the second of the duo to their knees. Though this didn't last long, both stood back up and neither showed signs of being done with Nic.

Outside the bar was a large gathering of Faunus, the slums of Atlas was where a majority of Faunus in Atlas lived. They were walking around and minding their own business when a large man in a yellow suit came flying into the middle of the crowd only to have two fairly bulky Faunus walk up to him and throw him into another wall.  
"You jus' wouldn' listen kid, you started some shit and now you're payin' for it. How does it feel?" The fox asked to Nic who was a bit preoccupied with writing on the ground in pain from being thrown through a building.  
"I won't lie, this hurts a considerable amount. I also won't lie when I say I've been hit harder and walked out of it fine. You remember what I said about not trusting minds, you shouldn't trust yours either." Nic spat as he shimmered out of view, the illusion faded and Nic was standing in the place of his former illusion. The fox had no time to react when another powerful left hook found its way into his temple, this one knocking him clean out. The bear charged towards Nic, a predictable move to say the least. The club was swung and Nic dodged it, this continued for a few more swings as the bear got more and more angry. Eventually it looked like the bear was about to blow and Nic took his shot, a powerful jab landing in the bulky Faunus' gut. He doubled over and a left hook struck him in the side of the ribs, the Faunus was in a lot of pain now. He looked up only to be met with another punch, this one to the nose. Blood was streaming out of the bear's nose, he'd long since run out of aura. Nic flared his aura into his hand, one of the dust crystals in one of his many rings vanished to give Nic's hand a boost. This next punch was surrounded with the dark purple aura of gravity dust, the blow landed in the Faunus' face. The bear was sent hurling into the air, he was still breathing but he wasn't getting up anytime soon. This was Nic's cue to leave and so he went to do so when a hand grabbed on to his shoulder, it didn't seem like the type of grip from someone who wanted to hurt him so he stopped.  
"And you want?" Nic said to the grey clad figure that had a rather large sword on his back.  
"Oh Ozpin's gonna want to talk to you kid. You wanna be a hero kid?" The man saw the look in Nic's eyes, the response was clear. "Well let's go tell your family you're coming to Vale, I'm not taking no for an answer you know. Beacon needs people like you and by the looks of things you need a place like Beacon."

 **Authors Notes:  
Yes it looks like Nic is being kidnapped but I assure you he completely agrees to going to Beacon.  
With that then, you now know how all of the members of team ASHS got into Beacon. Next chapter will be them meeting and becoming a team.**


	4. Chapter 4

Day - Sunday  
Time - 12:32pm  
Location - Airship heading to Beacon

There were a lot of people gathered in the first airship of many; all were heading towards the prestigious Beacon academy. There wasn't a single person in that airship without the determination to become a Huntsman or Huntress, the atmosphere in the airship was calm. Then you have the Spectra siblings, the only people on the entire ship making as much noise as they can. Jayson was the first one to break the silence, his voice resounding in the airship. If there was one person you could call charisma incarnate it would be him. "Nic, you heard the news didn't you? Or did Mum and Dad not tell you the absolutely wonderful news?" The tall man in the blue and silver hoodie belted out, his brother was enveloped in a book. Nic looked up from the book, his gleaming blue eyes meeting his brother's fake silver eyes. "Please don't tell me this is what I think it is. I swear to god if any of them are here I'm walking home...yes I said walking." Nic muttered quietly. He knew exactly what his brother was talking about; one of the many terrible disadvantages of holding seats on the Atlesian council is that you tend to see the people on the council and their families in a less than positive light. "Ever since Mum and Dad gave up their seats to us I swear Weiss got worse, Winter showed up less and Whitley. Whitley still creeps me out the little bastard." The Spectra family was relatively well known in Atlas, not the extent of the Schnee family but they were still powerful enough to hold two seats on the Atlesian council. Jay grabbed his taller, yet younger, brother by the neck and put him in a tight headlock. "Settle down Niccy, I know how much you want to show up Weiss. Also what do you mean she got worse? Don't you have some personal vendetta against Faunus too?" Nic's expression soured at his brother mentioning the subject of racism, he'd never seen himself as racist. Nic never had good experiences in lower Atlas or even outer Mantle, mainly due to the actions of the Faunus there. Very few were reasonable because they were all banished there by the upper class. "Jay, I have a vendetta against the ones who hate us without reason. The Faunus here are going to be different, the headmaster wouldn't accept anyone in that wouldn't be worthy of training here." The elder brother sighed; he hadn't expected the mood to get so different all of a sudden. "Anyway Nic, I know how this is going to go, we're going to be put in teams. Let's just hope that they're people we can get along with." Nic chuckled and shook his head, his attention returning to the book he was reading. Jay put his headphones in and started listening to some music, smiling as he listened to the songs he knew back to front.

On the other side of the airship, two people were sitting down and talking normally. One was a girl in a dark grey tank top, black skinny jeans and a silver beanie. Her silver heeled boots clicking against the metal of her seat. Val had her wings tucked up against her back, keeping them there to make sure they didn't get in anyone's way. "Shit Kurt, you see those people there." She smacked the person she was with, Kurt, on the arm and pointed to where the sounds came from. Kurt was wearing a dark brown T-shirt and tan combat trousers with a pair of metal gauntlets on. Black boots shining on his feet. "Val, to be perfectly honest I'm surprised you can see them. I'm surprised those two are coming to Beacon, surely their folks would send them right to Atlas Academy." Val laughed softly, her smile grew wider. It was obvious to her that Kurt hadn't kept up to date with news from back home in Atlas. "Yes, Lilly and Damian Spectra, the people who called Jacque Schnee and I quote 'A fucking deplorable man who's own greed and desperation blind him from his own family's problems' will send their sons to Atlas Academy." Kurt's own laughter came out after that, he'd thought those stories had come from fake news sources so hearing that they were true made them all the more entertaining. "Well, I don't want to be on a team with either of them. You know the older one's been accused of being a one man crime syndicate on more than one occasion right?" Kurt whispered this time; he didn't want the Spectra's to hear the wild gossip he was spouting. Val just nodded and sat in silence for the rest of the journey.

Day - Sunday  
Time - 13:56  
Location - Beacon Auditorium

Everyone had arrived and gathered in the auditorium, it was a sea of people. Nic and Jay while being some of the earliest arrivals decided to stay at the back of the room as to not draw too much attention to them being there. Neither of the boys had a pleasant look on their face, there was something about Ozpin they didn't trust. He just didn't seem like the type of person who should be running a school. "I mean he's already gone and put several hundred seventeen year olds and myself in a single room. He hasn't even separated the genders; jeez I didn't think this was going to be warrior breeding camp." Jay nudged his brother; he was nineteen but was let into Beacon all the same. Nic started to laugh as they walked off; he knew his brother was never one to complain about something like being in a room with a lot of pretty girls, Nic himself wouldn't complain about something like that.

Kurt and Val had stayed near the front of the room, keeping themselves away from a group of people having some kind of argument about dust. It was something they definitely wouldn't want to be caught in, though it sounded like the people were holding their own in the argument. Kurt started to walk off after Ozpin's speech; it was interesting to him how a headmaster could seem so distant to their students.

Jay and Nic were the first one in the hall where they would be sleeping, this gave them time to be as obnoxious as they could and set up their large cases full of instruments without them being in really awkward places. Nic had grabbed his own personal guitar, Amonkhet, and had it in his lap while he tuned it. Jay had a pair of drumsticks in his hand and was tapping rhythmically on the cases. Over time the hall had filled up, Kurt and Val had set up shop fairly close to the Spectra's. Eventually everyone was there and in pyjamas, Nic and Jay opting for simple shirts and trousers in their two colours, yellow and blue and blue and silver respectively.

( **Now we come to our first music piece of the fic, with these ones always assume they've been paced up unless stated otherwise. I'll also abbreviate who's doing what and when so just sit back and enjoy.** )

Thanks for the memories  
Nic – Guitar  
Jay – Drums  
All other instruments have been replaced by one of the two

Nic started to strum the strings of his guitar, catching a nice rhythm before he started singing. He then heard Jay start the beat in the background on one of the cases. _  
_

_(Nic)  
I'm gonna make you bend and break  
Say a prayer but let the good times roll  
In case God doesn't show – (Jay) Let the good times roll  
And I want these words to make things right  
But it's the wrongs that make the words come to life  
Who does she think she is?  
If that's the worst you got better put your fingers back to the keys_

The brothers shared a glance as the prepared to start the chorus, they could see some people had turned to face them and see what they were doing. They weren't bothered by the staring, instead it spurred them on

 _(Both)  
One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Even though they weren't so great  
She tastes like you, only sweeter_

 _(Both)  
One night, yeah, and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Thanks for the memories  
See, she tastes like you, only sweeter_

 _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

The playing got more enthusiastic, they were really getting into it. More people had turned to face them, some looked angry while some were singing along quietly.

 _(Jay)  
Been looking forward to the future  
But my eyesight is going bad  
And this crystal ball  
It's always cloudy except for  
When you look into the past  
One night stand - One night stand off_

 _(Both)  
One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Even though they weren't so great  
She tastes like you, only sweeter_

 _(Both)  
One night, yeah, and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Thanks for the memories  
See, she tastes like you, only sweeter_

 _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh - They say_

Jay's playing had stopped while Nic started playing a new melody, The taller brother swaying his head, his sandy yellow hair waving along with him.

 _(Nic)  
I only think  
In the form of crunching numbers  
In hotel rooms  
Collecting page six lovers  
Just get me out of my mind  
I'll get you out of those clothes  
I'm a liner away  
From getting you into the mood_

 _Uh, oh, oh_

The roles switched, only Jay was playing. He was tapping along the cases with fervour.

 _(Both)  
One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Even though they weren't so great  
She tastes like you, only sweeter_

 _(Both)  
One night, yeah, and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Thanks for the memories  
See she tastes like you, only sweeter_

 _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

 _(Nic)One night and one more time – (Jay) One more night, one more time  
(Both)  
Thanks for the memories  
Even though they weren't so great  
She tastes like you, only sweeter_

 _(Jay) One night, yeah and one more time – (Nic) One more night, one more time  
(Jay) Thanks for the memories – (Nic) For the memories  
(Jay) Thanks for the memories – (Nic) For the memories  
(Nic) See, she tastes like you, only sweeter_

 _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

The brothers laughed to themselves and put their stuff away, the stood up and gave mock bows to the people staring at them. It was one of the few times people would see Jay's wild blue hair in its permanently messy state. The two sat down again and sat there in silence before Jay caught something in his one working eye. "Nic, you see the blonde over there? The one pointing at us." Nic looked at the direction he was nodding to, only to shake his head. "Jay you understand I'm practically blind, I see a blur of yellow slowly getting close not that you would notice that." The two started laughing, in the day since Jay lost function of one of his eyes his brother had gotten payback for nearly seventeen years of poor eyesight jokes.

The person in question was slowly approaching the siblings, she had a pissed off look on her face. The two could clearly tell by the red eyes, usually a telltale sign someone wasn't happy. "What're you laughing at, cause what I can see from here is you noted to me then started laughing." Kurt started to move before Val grabbed his arm and shook her head. The two weren't going to get involved in a fight in the first day.

 **Authors Notes  
I'm sure you guys know who the blonde in question is. So this is where I'll leave this chapter for now. Next chapter we'll cover the next part of this interaction and then the initiation.**

 **So for now, signing off  
Dan**


End file.
